


Steaks & Stakes

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Omorashi, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Reader has a dick, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: You and Chie have a competition to see who can hold their pee the longest. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Satonaka Chie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Steaks & Stakes

The sound of the rain splattering down was enough to make the light pain in your bladder feel even worse. Chie stood across from you, and both of you desperately needed to pee, but she had turned it into a competition to see which one of you could hold it the longest. By itself, that would have already been a challenge, because the time you had spent with Chie already made it clear that she had a bladder of steel, but the rain only served to make it worse.

So, why did you agree to such a thing? Because the idea turned you on, of course. Arousal was a huge factor in both that and the rest of your current situation, one which had you dressed up in risque clothing—a miniskirt and fishnet stockings, heels and a crop top. Whether you were simply that bold naturally or it was your relationship with Chie that had gotten you there, she was the one who had asked you to wear such a risque outfit, and how could you turn down an offer from her? Especially given that she opted to wear no clothing at all.

The sound of the rain was making your situation even worse. You were sure that, of the two of you, you had been drinking far more water that day, but given how cold she must have been you weren't about to start complaining—you didn't want to be naked, too.

Despite being naked, she didn't even shiver as she glanced at you with a smirk, reaching over to gently prod your stomach, right above your bladder. That little prod only made your situation worse, but then, she must have known that. "Looks like someone's having a hard time, eh? Don't forget our deal! I'm not going to lose." The deal that she was referring to was the contest, but you imagined that she was alluding to what she would do if she won. The winner was able to make a demand of the loser that had to be followed, no matter how depraved it might be.

"I wonder what I'll have you do," Chie muttered, placing a hand against her chin in faux-thought. "Maybe I'll get you to strip off and masturbate for me, or maybe I'll have you wear those clothes out in the daytime—ooh! I know. Maybe I'll make you my own personal toilet. Kinda fitting, given what we're doing at the moment, hmm?" she asked, a wide grin on her face. You couldn't be angry at her, even if you wanted to be—that grin was adorable.

Had she been intending to embarrass you by mentioning those ideas, or was she trying to turn you on further? In your pretty pink panties, your cock was already rock hard, which made the fact that you needed to piss that much worse.

The rain began to settle, prompting a sigh of relief from you—the sound of the rain had been sending pangs of desperation through your bladder. Immediately, Chie took hold of your hand and tugged you out from underneath the shelter, a grin on her face as she did. "Come on! Let's go somewhere else." Every step that you took made it harder to hold in your piss, but at least moving made it easier to distract yourself from your arousal. Perhaps, eventually, that erection of yours would begin to die down, but until then you had to suffer.

The two of you didn't get very far before the rain began splattering down again, and after yelping in surprise, Chie quickly pulled you into an alleyway with some shelter from it. She shivered in the cold, then pressed close to you for warmth. "Hope you don't mind me getting close. I'm beginning to think I should have at least brought a coat or something." Rather than let her regret coming out any longer, you wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, only to have her hand settle against your stomach again—she didn't prod you this time as she had before, rather, she gently traced her fingers there, looking up at you with a grin as she did.

"So, gotta pee? Do you think you will soon?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement—you weren't sure what she was getting so sure about! She could be the first to— oh, oh, no. You were going to pee. You couldn't hold it anymore. Holding it became physically painful, and the idea that you could just... let it go became more and more tempting. Chie liked you, there was no way that whatever punishment she had in mind would be bad, right? All of the ones she had mentioned prior to you seemed nice if anything...

And it was with that thought that you stopped trying to hold back, just long enough for the first spurt of pee to leave you. When it splattered against your panties, forming a wet spot that she must have noticed because she immediately gasped, you regretted giving up so soon—you could have held out a little longer, you were sure! As she watched you piss yourself, that wet spot in your panties growing larger and larger with each passing moment, Chie pressed a little harder against your bladder, and in turn, the piss picked up to the point of flowing freely, the semi-erect state of your cock sending it gushing against the fabric so powerfully that even through the fabric it carried some force, almost hitting Chie's stomach before it began to splatter down onto the ground with the rest of it. You could feel it warming your thighs, even your cock itself. What a relief. What a joy. Chie even shuffled a little closer, letting some of the pee splatter against her thigh, then reached down further to pull your panties out of the way so that you could piss openly against her stomach. It surprised you that she wanted such a thing, but then, given how cold it was, perhaps she was simply that desperate to warm up.

It didn't take long for your bladder to empty, though, at least for the time being, and when you had nothing else to offer, you collapsed back against the wall behind you, letting out a huff.

"Oh, what a shame," Chie sighed, a grin on her face nonetheless. "I guess I win! And I wonder what I could possibly want from you," she mused, reaching up to tap her chin dramatically—cutely, perhaps. Her theatrics weren't unlike her, and you had been thinking about how cute she was when she acted that way as she turned to you and said something decidedly not cute.

"Get on your knees. I wanna use you as a toilet, just like I said!" she shouted. You had to glance off to the side just to make sure that nobody had heard her or seen either of you—did she really expect you to kneel in your own piss, though? As degrading of an act that would be, your heart thumped madly in your chest as you settled down on your knees exactly as she had told you to, preparing for her to aim towards your face, or whatever she was going to do.

She surprised you by stepping forward, her own feet settling in your piss alongside your knees, and then she sat herself down atop your face, her pussy pressed right against your mouth. It didn't take long for her to let loose the contents of her bladder, a soft moan of pleasure leaving her as she did. Her hand moved up to rest against the wall, and her other settled at her stomach—instinctively, you moved your own hands up to hold her at the backs of her thighs, just to make sure that she didn't fall from her place atop your face, and it was right around then that you got your first taste of her piss.

It was only a trickle at first, a gentle flow that fired straight from her urethra, splattering against your eager tongue, but the flow soon picked up as she gave another soft, needy moan of pleasure, showing just how badly she had needed to pee—perhaps even more than you! Yet, she had been able to hold it in for longer. She really had deserved her win.

Her stream soon began to splatter against your tongue, powerful enough to splash around your mouth as it did, filling over and over again so that you were forced to swallow. Chie hadn't made it clear whether she expected you to swallow or not, but the implication alone was enough to make you want to. Did you want to please her, or was it simply because you wouldn't have forgiven yourself for letting any of her piss go to waste?

Either way, you swallowed down every drop to the best of your ability, eyes focused on her as you did. She rocked her hips slowly back and forth, as if testing you, but you moved with her and kept your lips wrapped tightly around her urethra, almost sucking the piss out of her at certain points, but you knew that she'd probably make fun of you for that if she noticed. As you shifted around, though, you couldn't help but wonder whether any of the piss you were tasting was your own—she had given herself a healthy shower of it, after all.

The splatter against your tongue began to waver, and it didn't take long for her to run out entirely. Chie reached down to pry herself from your face, giggling to herself as she did, and a final squirt of piss splattered against your cheek. "Oops!" she said, before laughing again. She didn't seem very apologetic. You were about to lick the piss on your cheek up when she helped you to your feet, then reached down to pull your panties down further.

"Jerk off for me, okay?" she asked, and she didn't have to ask twice. You were already worked up. If she had given you permission to, you would have been jerking off the entire time that she had been pissing in your mouth. As you began to stroke yourself, foreskin rolling back and forth over the tip of your piss-tainted cock, she pulled your panties up and then pressed them between her legs, first wiping them on her urine-dripping snatch before giving an encore in the form of a final spritz of piss against the panties, still soaked with your own urine.

The sight was enough to make you pick up the pace, and given just how turned on you were, it probably wouldn't be long until you reached your climax—you could already feel it coming, a tingling in your balls, but Chie wasn't done with you yet. "Open your mouth," she ordered, and as soon as you did, she stuffed those piss-soaked panties inside, prompting you to close your mouth once they were in there. And with that, she took over your jerking for you.

You tried to figure out what was her piss and what was yours, but there was just an overwhelming taste of bitter as she stroked you to climax—a climax that you thought that you had been ready for, but as you moaned with those panties in your mouth, there was no preparing you for the pleasure that you felt. Humping against her hand as she took her place alongside you, you came onto the floor, firing rope after wasted rope onto the already-piss-covered ground. You just hoped that whoever ended up having to clean up after you didn't notice what they were cleaning up.

"So good for me, aren't you?" Chie asked, leaning up to press a kiss against your nose, and after slipping her hand down and into yours again, she tugged you out of the alleyway and into the open again. Thankfully, the rain seemed to have stopped. You weren't sure what she had in mind for you next, but it was as you were wondering that she turned to you. "We should probably head home, huh?" she asked, rhetorically.

Was it disappointment that you felt at that? It might have been nice to see what else she had in store, but still, home was good. Home was comfortable. An hour later, the two of you would be huddled up in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets with sweet drinks to sip at. A stark contrast to the night's events.


End file.
